


He Can Stay There

by AmmoLovesJyron



Series: When the Rescuer Needs Rescuing [4]
Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'll come back to this, Needles, Nightmares, Sickfic, brief mention of crying, emeto, hospital stay, iv/drip, vomit warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: When Harrison gets sick overnight, it's up to roommate/best friend Maxi to make sure he's okay, and to care for him when things go from bad to worse, including a cranky nurse. You get that sometimes.





	He Can Stay There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnxiousCoffee (TheHallowedAngel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHallowedAngel/gifts).



> Look Harrison, I just wanted to start by saying hey, I'm super sorry, you really cop it here on AmmoLovesJyron. Just know it's out of love and affection... ish. I'm not sadistic, I swear! It just looks like it and I'm super sorry.  
> (imagine if Harrison actually saw this)  
> (I'd quit forever holy shit)  
> (also this is dedicated to this person bc we got along super well this arvo having good chats about emeto, Supernatural, Bondi Rescue, and much more. I think we could be friends)

Harrison had barely been in Australia for six weeks when he moved into Maxi's spare room, where the older of the pair took the trainee under his wing. He'd never admit it, but Harrison was glad for Maxi's help- otherwise, he'd be either stuck in the middle of butt fuck nowhere or he'd be eating lunch in the changeroom stalls to avoid people. Yes, he was just that awkward.

 

As I was saying, Maxi and Harrison had become fast friends- Harrison knew Maxi was there to answer any questions, no matter how ridiculous he sounded, and it seemed Harrison gave Maxi a little bit of comical relief after a rough day working. They bounced off each other and it showed.

 

Harrison had gone to bed first that night, declaring he was tired and didn't feel like listening to Maxi snore away on the couch like an old man. Maxi declined that he did that, but they both knew. Harrison had been feeling off all day; his head hurt and he felt exhausted, but the paracetamol he had found in his bag helped for a little while. The problem was when he got home, he began to feel like his stomach was upset too and that scared him a little- the last time he was vomit sick his mum had taken him to the hospital and he'd passed out when they put the IV drip in.

 

Maxi was fast asleep in his bed, blankets on the floor since it was the middle of an Australian summer, when he felt a presence in his room and began to wake up.

"-axi, Maxi hey. Trent, wake up. I need your help."

At that, Trent was indeed awake. He looked up to see Harrison was standing at his bedside, his face pale and covered in a subtle sheen of sweat. He was shirtless and in his underwear, and his friend sat up in confusion.

"Sit down mate, sit. What happened?"

Harrison slowly sat down on the bed beside Maxi's feet, Maxi turning on his bedside lamp for some light. He needed to get an idea of what was going on.

"I just need to know where you keep your nurofen... I'm so sick mate, I need something."

"Wait, how sick are you?"

"I... don't really think I should tell you, the evidence is all over me sheets."

Maxi grimaced, rubbing his friend's shoulder.

"Go and sit in my en-suite if you want, I'll do the cleanup since puke doesn't bother me."

"Oh no, I can't ask you to do that. I'll do it, I just-"

"-and here, have this."

He had located his nurofen box in his bedside drawer and popped two pills out for his friend, Harrison swallowing them with a tiny sip of water from the bottle he'd carried in.

"Thanks mate. Look, go back to sleep, I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be sorry, I'm here to help mate. You try and get some more sleep too, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll try."

Harrison got off the bed and walked back to his room, Maxi watching after him for a moment and contemplating whether he should keep a closer eye on his housemate- he hadn't seen him sick before so he didn't know what was going to happen.

 

The older of the two housemates had only just began to drop off to sleep when he heard gagging, and the bathroom door being shoved open. He lay there flat on his back for a moment, just listening to poor Harrison throw his guts up, before he pitied him and got out of bed, taking a towel from the stack in the hallway near their linen cupboard. He also grabbed a spare blanket from that same area- apparently the boys had some cleaning up to do.

That could wait; Harrison needed help.

 

Harrison winced when Maxi flipped on the bathroom lights, trying to turn away from them as he curled into the toilet bowl. Maxi sighed, coming over to sit beside him on the cold tiled floor.

"You alright mate?"

"What do you think?"

Harrison's kiwi accent was thicker when he was sick, and Maxi chuckled as he sympathetically rubbed his friend's back.

"Well I've got good news; you don't have to sleep in here tonight."

"What? But my b-bed's-"

 _Another retch_.

"Yeah your bed is fucking disgusting, but mine isn't. We can set your mattress up on my floor; or you could just top to tail with me."

Harrison glanced up from his head buried in the toilet, raising an eyebrow.

"No homo though?"

"None, bruh."

"Mmmmm... maybe..."

"No, not maybe. You're coming with me, one way or another."

So, when Harrison was sure he was finished in front of the toilet, he let Maxi help him stand and then drag him back to the Australian's bedroom. Maxi plopped Harrison on to his bed and then got to work, pulling a spare pillow from his wardrobe and placing it down the other end of the bend. Harrison watched him with confusion clear in his eyes- he knew Maxi was a caring guy, he was a lifeguard for God's sake, but he'd never seen him like this.

 

When Harrison's side of the bed was set up Maxi disappeared out the door, soon returning with a plastic bucket and a bottle of water. He half smiled at his kiwi friend, nudging his shoulder at one point.

"You doing okay mate?"

"Yeah. Thanks for this."

"No worries."

 

Their sleeping positions changed throughout the night; after one moment of intense vomiting Maxi pulled Harrison down to lay so they were head to head, kicking the spare pillow off the bed. Harrison complained, trying to adjust but Maxi held him still.

"You're not well; just try and get some sleep."

 

By 9am the next morning, Harrison was asleep on his friend's shoulder, Maxi flat on his back. They couldn't remember how they got into that position, but it happened and there was no complaints from either side.

Harrison was the first to wake up; a wave of nausea hit him all of a sudden, and he groaned as he sat up. In his feverish haze he couldn't spot the bucket, but he could see the en-suite door and made a run for it.

To tell you the truth, Harrison had barely been in Maxi's bedroom, and he'd never been in the en-suite so it took him a second to locate the toilet. He bolted, dropping to his knees just in time. There was rustling in the bedroom, before Maxi called out.

"Holy shit! Haz, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good!"

Maxi appeared, and his eyes softened. _Dammit sympathy_.

"Hey, I gotcha. It's okay, take it easy. Just breathe."

He immediately went to Harrison's side, tossing a blanket over his back to keep it warm, then began to do the sympathy rub. Harrison sat back from his barf, resting his head on Maxi's shoulder.

"Sorry," he whispered, and Trent raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"For waking you up. I probably would have been okay."

The older of the pair shook his head, brushing a hand through Harrison's cropped hair.

"I don't care. You woke me up because you needed help and I wanted to help you. It's not an issue."

"You don't have to do this, y'know. We're off duty, not like you have to take care of me."

"You're right; I don't have to, but I want to. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't take care of you?"

"Still a good one, but a little less," Harrison joked. Maxi rolled his eyes, a fond smile taking over his features as he hugged his friend. Harrison buried his face in his shoulder, glad Maxi was there.

 

A few hours later there was a knock at the apartment door and Maxi left the kitchen where he'd been making some lunch to go and investigate. Deano stood there, smiling at him through the flyscreen.

"Hey mate, you and Haz ready?"

Maxi facepalmed- he'd completely forgotten he and Harrison had agreed to a training session with Deano on their day off- today.

"Deano I'm so sorry mate, Harrison was up all night throwing up, he only really just got back to sleep and I, uh... y'know, when your roommate's sick..."

"I understand, do you want me to come and check him out?"

Maxi bristled- Harrison was asleep in his bed, how could he explain that to Dean?

"I- uh-"

"-Maxi, what's wrong?"

"He's..."

Then Harrison appeared.

 

With a pillow indent on his cheek and a numb arm from a bad sleeping position, he slumped on to the couch and turned on the TV, not even noticing Dean standing at the door. Maxi bit his lip, before turning to his house mate.

"Hey Haz, is it okay if Deano comes and checks you out? Just in case something's wrong and we don't know about it?"

"Yeah, guess so."

He yawned, stretching out before basking in the cool air blasting from the air conditioner. Maxi turned and nodded at Deano, who came into the flat.

"Hey mate," he spoke gently to Harrison, who glanced up at him.

"Hey bruh."

"You get sick last night did ya?"

"A little yesterday morning too, but it went away I swear."

Maxi raised an eyebrow at his friend's confession, but received a glare in response. Deano hummed, kneeling in front of his friend.

"I'm just gonna check your pulse; sometimes you can get a slower pulse from food poisoning."

"Yeah, okay."

 

So Deano conducted a quick check up with his first aid knowledge- knowing Harrison had a fever from the second he saw him, he sent Maxi to go and find the thermometer then turned back to his colleague, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"How are you feeling mate? You look like shit."

"I feel like shit."

"Okay, let's get you a little more comfortable. When did this start?"

"Not last night, but the night before. I woke up feeling nauseous at like 4am, but I pushed through it and went for an early surf."

"When did you start spewing?"

"Yesterday morning, around 11-ish. I didn't eat lunch after that, I wanted to stay and finish my shift."

Deano groaned, running a hand through his own hair.

"If Hoppo finds out about this he's going to kill you. What if you'd been hurt out there, what if you couldn't get someone back?! Harrison, mate, not again okay? For your safety, and everyone else's."

Harrison nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat- that wasn't nausea, it was more nerves and guilt. Tears threatened to well, but he pushed them away. Dean rubbed his arm.

"You're okay mate, just don't do it again."

"I know. Sorry."

Dean smiled, just in time for Maxi to return with the thermometer. He was talking as he entered the room, but the end of the sentence was the only part Dean heard.

"-I lost it somewhere under the sink but it's back and it seems to work!"

He brandished the device to the senior lifeguard, Dean placing it under his friend's arm, glancing between the two boys.

"Trent, can you get a glass of water? Don't make it cold, room temp is fine."

Maxi went into the kitchen to do that, and the other two waited in silence for the thermometer to beep. Dean glanced at the kitchen for a moment, before he smiled.

"You and Maxi work well together; I've never seen him like this with someone other than a rescue patient. Is he good at caretaking?"

"Yeah, I was surprised... he even let me sleep in his bed when I threw up on mine. I wanted the Nurofen, but he insisted and I ended up in there until 9."

Dean seemed satisfied with that answer and thanked Maxi when he returned with the glass of water. The thermometer beeped and Harrison checked it with a frown.

"Oof, yeah I'm not going anywhere until that cools down a bit."

"What does it say?" Maxi asked, Deano taking a drink of the water before Harrison could disease it. Harrison handed it to him and Maxi grimaced.

"Okay no, you're right. I'll get you an ice pack."

Maxi disappeared again, and Dean took the thermometer with a smirk.

"I love this bromance," he laughed, Harrison weakly chuckling before he had a sip of the water. Dean read the screen, and frowned.

"40 degrees, and you're still talking?! Jesus, lie down and don't move until Maxi gets back. Do you feel hot at all?"

"Under the air con? No, I'm good. It was hot in Maxi's room though after a while."

"Fair enough. If you start feeling hot you need to tell Trent, okay?"

"Got it."

Speaking of the blonde, he flopped on to the couch beside his friend, carelessly tossing an arm over his shoulders.

"What's the verdict, doc? Where do I need to stick the needle?"

Harrison paled, while Dean laughed.

"No needles, but it's probably a good idea to keep an eye on his temperature. Don't let it climb, Maxi."

"I know. Thanks mate."

He gestured to the other couch, but Deano shook his head.

"Unlike some of us who are sick or taking care of a sickie, I have places to be, things to do. Thanks though."

He nudged Harrison, leaning down close to his ear.

"Remember what I said. Take care of yourself, mate."

"I know. Thanks Deano."

They did a bro handshake, while Maxi got up to walk the older man to the door.

 

Harrison felt a dip in the seat beside him and cracked an eye open, seeing Maxi leaning on the couch beside him.

"Hey Haz. You doing okay?"

"Mm. I think I'm good."

He winced, and Maxi held his shoulder.

"Talk to me."

"I feel like shit Maxi."

Harrison leaned forward, accidentally tumbling into Maxi's arms. Maxi held him up, trying to meet his eyes. Harrison grimaced, trying to dodge Maxi's hand when he felt for a fever.

"Yeah, you're burning up. C'mon, up on the couch and I'll be back in a sec."

The Australian helped his friend up on to the couch then disappeared into the kitchen. When he returned he had a couple of ice packs and a cool bottle of water in his hand. The ice packs went under Harrison's arm pits, the cool water poured on to a towel then held to his forehead. That was when Harrison realised how shitty he felt, and he made Maxi face him properly.

"I- something's not right, Max. I- I think you should take me to the hospital."

Maxi froze, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh I dunno, mate-"

"-I know I hate IVs and I know I'm shit scared, but I don't think I'm gonna get any better like this."

"Shit, okay. Okay, we can do that. Are you sure?"

Harrison nodded, despite the shaking in his hands. Maxi reached up, giving his roommate a hug before he stood, heading for his room.

"I'll get our phones, do you want anything mate?"

"Just a hoodie, please. For the night."

"Gotcha."

 

The ER was reasonably quiet, there weren't many people in there and Maxi had a good look around before Harrison tugged at his wrist.

"Just pick a spot, mate."

So they sat in the back, against a wall where Harrison could get some rest against his friend. Maxi ruffled his hair, sighing.

"I'll wake you when it's time."

 

Sure enough, Harrison felt a nudge to his side and glanced up, Maxi sending him a smile.

"Time to go. You still feeling shit?"

"Yeah, I just want to collapse or barf everywhere."

"Just hold on a little longer mate."

With Maxi's help Harrison stood, his friend grabbing him by the waist.

"Gotcha Hutz."

 

The doctor sent Harrison down to the hospital to be monitored as he was dehydrated. Maxi walked him down, and when they got to the hospital Harrison turned to him and squeezed his arm.

"I gotta confess... we may have a little problem."

"What's wrong?"

"You see, I uh... I kind of... pass out when I see needles? Getting my injections for coming to Australia they just did all of them after I passed out from the first one."

Maxi bit his lip to hold in a laugh, as he brushed a hand through Harrison's hair.

"We can deal with that when we get to it."

 

Harrison lay flat on the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling as his head thumped. He groaned, moving his neck slightly to Maxi who smiled sympathetically. He stood, coming to kneel next to his friend.

"You feeling worse?"

"Mm. When's the nurse coming?"

"Soon mate, promise. Is the nausea bad?"

"No, it's just... my head hurts, really bad Max."

"I'm sorry Hutz, I wish there was something we could do right now to help. Try and have a nap, the nurse shouldn't be far away."

 

When the nurse finally turned up Harrison was dozing lightly, Maxi's hand on his arm rubbing in light touches. He glanced up, smiling at the nurse.

"Hey, I'm Trent this is our dearly departed aka Harrison."

She gave him a brief smile, coming to the other side of the bed and finding some supplies. Harrison began to stir, watching the nurse with wide eyes.

"It's time, isn't it?"

She seemed confused, getting things out of drawers as she talked.

"You're not dying Mr Reid. You're simply suffering from a little heatstroke."

"We're lifeguards; I don't think I've ever had heatstroke," Maxi spoke, Harrison nodding.

"I didn't even get it when I was a kid."

"Well congratulations, you've got it now. I'm going to insert an IV into your hand so we can help with the fluids, will that be okay?"

The nurse seemed irritated and short of time, so with a glance toward Maxi Harrison nodded. Maxi shifted, sitting on the part of the bed left over from Harrison's lanky form. He wasn't broad, but he was tall.

"Just breathe mate. Try and stay calm," Maxi spoke, Harrison nodding.

"Oh yeah mate, I got this. Don't sweat."

He winced at the feeling of the nurse touching his hand, finding a decent spot to put the tube. Maxi tugged at his other hand, making Harrison focus on him.

"I don't want you to look over there at all, alright? I'm here and you're not going to pass out."

"Woah, I already feel kinda faint..."

Maxi reached forward, hugging his friend as he'd seen people do with kids to keep them calm. Harrison was by no means childish- he just fainted at needles.

This time was no different- he went from tugging at Maxi's shirt to limp, and the nurse shot to glare at Maxi.

"What's going on? Is he afraid of needles?"

"Sort of. He faints every time he has to get one. He warned me about this."

"And you didn't think it was important to tell me?"

The nurse seemed irritated, and she worked quickly but with a different attitude.

"Woah, I'm sorry-"

"-listen, Trent. You two are not the top dogs in here, Harrison is a patient and you are a worried friend. Unlike on your little beach, you don't have to know everything about this situation. You guys don't have professional medical training, so-"

"-if I ever hear you talking like that to another patient I will file an official complaint. We clear?"

Hoppo was dead serious when he entered the room, Maxi watching with wide eyes as he gave the nurse what she probably deserved. She finished her work, nodding before escaping out the door. Hoppo turned to Maxi, giving him a grin.

"Hey mate. How's the patient?"

"Really fuckin' glad to see you."

Harrison's voice came from beside Maxi, as he showed he was awake now. Maxi rubbed his back, blushing.

"You heard everything?"

"Not really no, I was zoning in and out. I heard all of Hop's serving though, thanks for that."

"No worries boys. Glad I could help."

"I'm sorry, we're glad to see you but... who told you we were here?"

Hoppo laughed.

"Deano called me after he locked your apartment up- you forgot."

"Oh shit, right. Tell him thanks."

"Will do. He said you texted him that you were taking Hutz to hospital. Ask around, pretend I'm a worried father... bam, here I am."

Maxi burst out laughing, Harrison quietly chuckling along too.

"Thanks for coming Hoppo," Harrison spoke, Hoppo sending him a big smile.

"Anytime mate. Us boys on the beach have to stick together."

 

A different nurse came in with the doctor the next time- the doctor wasn't impressed with the previous' performance and had given her the day off to consider her actions. He quickly checked over Harrison's vitals and topped up on the anti nausea drug, before winking at Hoppo.

"It's okay. I know who you guys are, and I won't dob. Only one of you can stay with him tonight though."

"I will," Maxi blurted, Harrison nodding.

"Thanks mate."

Maxi blushed, while Hoppo smiled.

"Seems these two have it figured out. When do visiting hours finish?"

"Ohhhhh, the next ten minutes or so."

"Thanks doc."

Hoppo shook the doctor's hand, watching him leave before turning to the younger two. He grabbed Maxi by the shoulder.

"I'll have my phone with me all night, so if you need me just call. I probably won't pick up the first time but try again."

Well... at least he was honest.

He then turned to Harrison.

"And you. Get some sleep, I don't want to see you back at work until you're 100% fit and healthy, deal? Don't make me lifeguard test you."

"Done," Harrison agreed. He shook Hoppo's hand too, and the senior lifeguard disappeared. Maxi watched him leave, and snorted.

"When he said he had to pretend..."

"He was lying," Harrison finished, and Maxi grinned.

"Glad I'm not the only one who saw it."

 

The chair Maxi sat on was incredibly comfortable, and when the new nurse walked in to check on a sleeping Harrison she got a blanket out of the cupboard and handed it to Maxi, pointing at the couch in the room. He thanked her, waiting until she left to lay down and get comfortable.

"Hey, Max?"

Turns out Harrison wasn't asleep.

"Yeah mate?"

"Do you ever... get y'know... nightmares? From what we've seen?"

"If I didn't Hutz, I wouldn't be human. Why the random question?"

The air in the room became thick, and Maxi heard his friend swallow deeply.

"Because for the last few months... they've been really bad, like so bad to the point I can't sleep at all."

"You just have one?"

"Mm. It's just- it was a lot."

"Oh mate..."

Maxi got up, wrapping his blanket around his body. He stood at Harrison's bedside, his friend covering his eyes with his arm. Maxi watched his stomach rise and fall, and sighed.

"C'mere."

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him up for a hug, Harrison burying his head into Maxi's neck. He closed his eyes, letting the sobs come. He tried to hold them back for a moment but Maxi rubbed his back.

"You're okay mate, I gotcha. Just let it out, okay? I'm here."

Harrison's hands curled into fists as he gripped Maxi's shirt, unleashing a wave of sobs he'd been holding in since the first incident. The patient had been okay, but it was still terrifying. Maxi had been there for that one too, and he could only imagine how Harrison had felt.

 

Soon enough the crying ceased, and Maxi wrapped his arms around Harrison so he wouldn't slip back against the bed. Instead he lowered him gently, placing his head on the pillow and checking he was really out this time before lying on the couch. It might not have been that comfortable, but he was exhausted and out like a light.

 

The vomiting reduced around 5am, but only just enough for nurses to be confident Harrison was out of the danger zone. He was discharged at 10, with bed rest orders.

 

At home Maxi fell on to the couch, Harrison flopping on top shortly after. Maxi made a noise of complaint but let his friend stay, chuckling.

"Yeah sure, okay. That's totally going to be where you stay."

"S'comfy."

"I'm sure it is, a lot of people love my body."

"Ugh Maxi."

Harrison pulled himself up, about to get off when Maxi grabbed him.

"Woah hey, who says I was uncomfortable? You can stay there if you want."

"Ugh, you knob."

Harrison tried to push off but ended up laughing against Maxi, Maxi chuckling too. He adjusted, looking at the clock.

"Go to bed mate, you've got strict bed rest remember? That's the only reason they let me take you home."

"Lying in bed is a waste of time."

"Me trying to convince you is a waste of time mate, but here I am."

Maxi nudged his shoulder, resting his head in the crook of Harrison's neck.

"We'd make the cutest couple."

"Ugh, you're gross."

Harrison pushed Maxi, getting up. He took hold of the couch, sighing.

"I'm gonna go to bed for a bit."

"Did we clean it?"

"Fuck!"

Harrison sat on the floor, close to a tantrum which was very unlike smiley-Harrison. Maxi shot off the couch, grabbing him under the arm.

"C'mon mate, to my room. You can stay there while I clean yours, okay?"

"Mmm... okay."

 

With Harrison lying on Maxi's bed the Australian set to work cleaning Harrison's bed- he tossed the dirty sheets in the wash, putting clean ones down. He laid a towel on the pillow just in case Harrison got sick again- it could happen, he wasn't completely cured of whatever that stomach virus was. When Maxi was sure the room was Harrison-proof, he went to his room.

 

Despite his hate for naps or anything inactive, Harrison’s recovering body needed the sleep and he had passed out soundly on Maxi's spare pillow where he'd been the night before, curled up with the sick bucket. When Maxi came in he smiled fondly, seeing his best friend.

"Harrison, hey."

Harrison was quite a nimble, thin but lanky guy, so there was no way Maxi could carry him without help, or Harrison being half awake.

That did it.

Maxi was tired, he needed to keep an eye on Harrison still, and Harrison was asleep in Maxi's bed.

He could stay there.


End file.
